SOLEDAD
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Mimi relata la amistad y el amor que tuvo con Yamato y al final intenta quitarse la vida pero alguen la detiene- Si tu mueres ya no habra un lugar al cual pueda llamarle hogar


**HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO AQUI LES DEJO UN FIC DE DIGIMON ARRIBA EL MIMATO! **

**OK ACLARO PARA REFERIRME A MI USARE MEEMS OK?**

**MIMI T: Y DIME QUERIDA MEEMS DE QUE SE TRATARA EL FIC?**

**YAMATO: PUES DE QUE CRESS! COMO SIEMPRE DE AMOR Y UN FINAL LINDO Y BONITO**

**MEEMS: ESO CRES?**

**YAMATO: SI**

**MEEMS: PUES NI SIQUIERA LO HAS LEIDO**

**YAMATO: SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO**

**MEEMS: VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ ISHIDA!**

**MIMI: DISFRUTEN LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS**

**

* * *

**

**SOLEDAD...**

_El dolor que hay en mi corazón,_

_Pareciera una mentira más,_

_Me deprime no poderlo eliminar_

_Pensar que a mi lado no estarás._

Hola mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, la chica que describen que es de color rosa, pero no es asi, ahora muy dentro de mi sangro tanto que no lo puedo evitar, solo con verlo a el, a ese chico de hermosos ojos azules y cabellos dorados...Yamato Ishida.

_Si contigo estoy_

_No existe oscuridad_

_Que pueda asustarme, o ponerme triste_

_Ahora no dejo de preguntarme_

_¿Cual fue el error?_

_De dejarte entrar a mi corazón.._

Este chico de lindos ojos azules fue una vez mi mejor amigo y ahora es mi peor enemigo...

Si tan solo lo pudiera volver a tocar...volverlo a sentir...volver a sentir esa calidez...ese aroma que desprendian sus hermosos cabellos dorados...podria salvarme de esta oscuridad.

_Coro_

_Me empezaste a gustar,_

_Sin poderlo evitar,_

_Me empezaste a gustar,_

_Esta será mi realidad._

_Guardare este recuerdo_

_Por la eternidad, té quiero y por ti_

_Daría mis lágrimas..._

Yamato mi mejor amigo...la persona que mas amo en la faz de la tierra.

El es un chico reservado, arrogante, frio y tambien muy tierno. Mi corazon latia muy fuerte cada vez que le veia...pero ahora todos eso, son tontos recuerdos de una estupida niñata enamorada.

_Mi dolor empezó a crecer_

_Temo que no lo pueda detener_

_Ese recuerdo en mi gravado esta,_

_Desde el día en que, estas en mis sueños._

Cuando iba en busca de el para decirle todo lo que guardaba dentro de mi lo vi...lo vi con la persona que menos esperaba...Sora Takenouchi.

Esa chica que supuestamente era mi "mejor amiga"...aun lo recuerdo perfectamente cuando sus labios se unieron y sus caras rozaban sus narices...

_Si solo pudieras, hasta_

_Mi regresar, sin importar_

_Cuan nublado el cielo este hoy._

Una semana de huir de ti...tu me buscaste en mi casa y me pediste que te aclarara las cosas...solo te pude decir una cosa...con la que te fuiste por siempre de mi vida y de mi corazon...TE ODIO.

_Entiendo que nadie_

_"va a sacarme de mi soledad"_

_Me resigno, a quedarme atrapada aquí_

Con eso te fuiste sorprendido...ni siquiera llorabas, ni siquiera preguntaste porque...solo te fuiste...y me dejaste sola, sola como siempre lo he estado...sola como antes de quen te conociera...sola con este corazon ensangrentado

_Coro (x2)_

Yamato Ishida...Yamato ishida...lo repito una y otra vez al viento, al silencio, a esta soledad, a esta lagima que recorre mi rostro, a este corazon con una herida profunda, a este maldito amor, a esta oscuridad que ahora me rodea.

Cielos! como me gustaria no heberte conocido, no haberte conocido nunca y no llorar por ti como lo hago ahora...ayuda!

Mi amado y odiado Ishida Yamato...gracias, gracias por undirme mas en la oscuridad

Tu primero me salvaste de ella , siempre lloraba y me rendia sin intentar nada, pero llegaste tu y me enseñaste que es ser querida, que es ser amada y sobre todo me enseñaste que es amar.

_El amor existe para que_

_Nos podernos amar,_

_El cielo azul es muestra de_

_"pureza y amor"_

_Mis recuerdos van cayendo como_

_La nieve y dan señal de que_

_"yo tengo un corazón",_

_Y mis fuerzas_

_Van dejando de existir…_

Porque siempre es lo mismo...porque siempre me quedo sola? porque no hay nadie que me ame? porque todos me detestais? porque no puedo ser la dueña de tu corazon como lo es sora?

Hikari dijo una vez...-Aquel lugar donde piensen en ti es aquel lugar que puedes llamar hogar...

Pero ahora que? Nadie piensa en mi, la unca persona que lo hacia eras tu...tu eras la luz en mi oscuridad...tu eras mi esperanza de vivir...tu eras mi mundo...tu eras mi amor

-Adios Yamato-kun!- grito mimi apunto de tirarse de la ventana pero un abrazo la detuvo...

-No lo hagas...-susurro el extraño al oido de mimi. Mimi volteo con cierto pesar y tristesa , cuando lo hiso completamente...se topo con la mirada chocolatosa de un chico castaño

-Porque si tu mueres mi hogar desaparecera...- dijo taichi abrazandola por la espalda.

**

* * *

**

**YAMATO: O.o**

**MEEMS: LO VES AUNQUE NO PENSABA HACER EL FINAL ASI CREO QUE QUEDO BIEN NO MIMI?**

**MIMI: POR SUPUESTO! ME ALEGRO DE NO MORIR!**

**YAMATO: ME PUSISTE COMO EL MALO DE LA HISTORIA!**

**TAICHI: A MI ME PARECIO UN BUEN TRAMA**

**YAMATO: TU CIERRA EL PICO**

**TAICHI: OBLIGAME**

**MIMI: NO PELEN**

**MEEMS: BUENO ESO ES TODO SI ALGUIEN DEJEN REVIEWS ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTARAN!**


End file.
